Next Town (Dream Town Story)
Next Town is a sort of battle function within the game; it’s like a sandbox mini-game where the point is to earn enough points collectively to get the rather nice rewards. A good ‘Next Town’ team can easily make 100 diamonds a round. In the mini-game, you take over a section of town and build it up anyway you like. Then you invite your villagers over to visit. That simple. Now for the complicated part. You have to make the required number of points at the bottom in that little gauge in order to get any rewards. If you’re lucky enough or shrewd enough to be in a good team, that’s the easiest thing ever. Teams tend to fill up fast so it’s mostly luck unless you’re inviting people to join because you’re the host. You can also try to go it alone if you’re confident. This always has the best rewards because doing it alone in the earlier levels is insane. Scoring Combos are your best friends ever. Remember when it was stated that going alone in ‘Very Hard’ early was insanity? This is why. Unless you have the buildings to get some really good combos, it’s going to be hard to get enough points to fill the gauge. Every villager that visits has a certain amount of HP and money. Try to get higher level villagers with more money than first rankers. First rankers will try, but rarely will they visit more than one or two stores before their stamina (HP) runs out. The points the villagers will give you depends on which buildings they like the best and how high the LP is on the building. This is where combos come into play. It’s also best to put in facilities as well since this helps prolong the visit (not by much but sometimes you just need that little extra 10 pts for that last goal). Vouchers This is the most important thing about Next Town and the one that is not explained ANYWHERE in the help section. Once you actually realize how to get them, it’s easy as pie and you’ll be burning them off as fast as possible because you’re getting too many of them. Vouchers come from certain structures. Not all the buildings are labeled as facilities; some are industry buildings like the Local Center. There are combos associated with some of these like Lunch Break, Never Lost and Telecom. And the most (non) impressive trick to find out which structures give out what (it’s mostly split between shopping sprees, pets and vehicles), is to check the third screen of their information. Your villagers tend to love visiting the places that give out vouchers. Your tourists like to visit the voucher-blessing structures as well. Sprinkle them around your town and watch the vouchers add up (each structure tracks their own personal vouchers). Fantasy Land Event Every so often, the Fantasy Land event pops up in Next Town. It runs pretty well the same as the usual Next Town events, in that it's a sandbox type mini game where you need to work cooperatively with other players to rack up points. The major differences are that it costs seven (7) Tour Vouchers to summon a warrior, that you go on "quests" to defeat monsters (the more you defeat, the more points you get.), and that you need to have a set number of structures built in your main town to purchase and build in Next Town. You do start the event with a Townhouse, and a Manor. Structure Requirements Townhouse (Use Tour Vouchers to call warriors.) *Vending Machine x 4 *Anime Shop x 3 *Boutique x 3 Storehouse (Temporary stat bonus.) *Trash Cans x 5 *Music Shop x 3 *Monument x 2 Field (Multiplies warriors.) *Lunches 2 GO x 4 *Supermarket x 3 *Casino x 2 House (Use Tour Vouchers to call warriors.) *Blogbuster x 4 *Drugstore x 3 *3-Star Hotel x 2 Tavern ''(Multiplies warriors.)'' *Fishmonger x 4 *Security Inc. x 4 *Pagoda x 2 Manor (Warriors gather near it.) *Sauna x 4 *Bowling Alley x 3 *Kairo Statue x 2 Armor Shop'' (Raises warrior stats.)'' *Azaleas x 5 *Shrine x 3 *Comms Tower x 2 Watchtower (Raises warriors stats.) *Cactus x 5 *Temple x 2 *Castle x 2 Lodge (Raises warriors stats.) *Palm Tree x 5 *Motorcycle Shop x 3 *High-Rise x 2 Weapon Shop (Raises warriors stats.) *Canola Flowers x 5 *Casino x 2 *Kairo Bldg x 2 Magic Shop (Raises warriors stats.) *Gift Shop x 4 *3-Star Hotel x 3 *Airport x 1 Castle (Warriors gather near it.) *Info Center x 5 *Car Dealer x 3 *Palace x 2 Tips Combos are your friends. A good combo will result in a structure that can earn a lot of points. Try for as many points as possible. You get one Kairo point per 1000. Connect your section to other people's sections. Your points are generated by your guys. If they wander elsewhere, you're still getting their points. This is especially great if you're a lower leveled player and your next door neighbor has airports and theme parks. Category:Dream Town Story